


Surrender in Your Blood

by BearlyCharis



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Blood Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Veronica/Sub JD, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Vaginal Fingering, tiktok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearlyCharis/pseuds/BearlyCharis
Summary: “I wanted to drink that.” He whispered, anger laced in his voice. “You’re teasing me.”“Oh, baby,” she said lightly, “I haven't even begun.”
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Kudos: 27





	Surrender in Your Blood

**Author's Note:**

> um someone on tiktok gave me an AMAZING idea and I've never written a straight scene this intense so I figured that JD and Veronica were probably the best pairing to do it with.

_We all have our vices,_ she thought, her footsteps echoing throughout the basement, his ragged breathing catching between clicks. _What a treat that something this sadistic could be his._

She walked around the tall shelves, stacked with student records and the pale red light that bathed over her skin from the fire alarm overhead. If someone were to come down here, they wouldn’t be able to tell she was lurking in the shadows. JD; however, would be another story. 

“How are you doing, sunshine?” She called to the other side of the basement, her skirt swishing against a metal pole as she eyed the staircase she’d entered from.

She heard a soft groan and peeked through the shelves to see his head tilted down, chin to his chest. His shirt had already been slashed and clung weakly to his body; he couldn’t take it off himself. 

“JD?” She asked again, cautious to make sure her voice didn’t waver but was answered with silence. 

She stepped into the center of the basement, the neon illumination of the dim _EXIT_ sign barely doing his features justice. 

“Hey,” she said, softening her voice only slightly as she kneeled, balancing on the balls of her feet as she came down to his level. She reached out under his chin and lifted his gaze to hers slowly. But he was met with a stoic expression “When I ask you a question, you _answer.”_ She murmured. 

JD sighed, leaning forward as if to submit to her touch, but the rattle of heavy metal jerked Veronica’s attention to behind him. She couldn’t hold back a snicker as she released him, standing and looking down on him, positive his knees were starting to ache. 

“You remember your safeword?” She asked, knowing this was only on the table because he let her. No, because he _wanted_ her too. It was tantalizing power that made her bite down on her lip in excitement. He nodded, meeting her eye despite how difficult she knew it was for him to do so. He had given his consent, and something wonderful began to heat in her blood. 

“I could let you go and free the cuffs.” She breathed, circling him slowly, and admiring the way the chains held him down. If she looked closely, she could see him shaking slightly as she leaned down behind him and whispered into his ear, brushing his hair aside. “But you wouldn’t want that, would you?”

“No,” he answered, and she pushed his head to the side gently so she could reach his neck with ease. She began as his jaw, kissing down slowly in long kisses without her tongue, just to tease. She kissed to the base of his shoulder and without warning sucked hard onto the heated skin there. JD strained against her lips, twitching slightly and then stilling himself. 

“Good boy,” she mused, placing a softer kiss under his ear as a small reward that he’d controlled himself. The submission wasn’t so much as obeying, but _wanting_ to please someone in obedience. And although he was holding his tongue, she could tell JD was holding back and an onslaught of frustration that she was only growing. 

“Now tell me,” she asked, moving to the front and hesitating before deciding to straddle his thigh. He’d already removed his pants and undergarments beforehand, and she was sure that the lace under her skirt was tickling against his thigh. “Are we going to behave ourselves tonight?”

The pure wanton look of desire to touch her was enough to quicken her heartbeat as he was looking up at her through the long pieces of hair that fell in his eyes. “It’s hard to,” he croaked, his voice dry, “if you keep dragging this out.”

Veronica reached down and uncapped a water bottle that she’d left next to them, bringing it to his lips. He inhaled sharply as she quickly took it away, bringing it to her own instead and taking a long sip of water. She swore she heard him whine as she capped it and placed the container back down. 

“What?” She laughed. “You don’t like that?” Her hand started to trail through his hair and she felt her own desire beginning to grow. 

“I wanted to drink that.” He whispered, anger laced in his voice. “You’re teasing me.”

“Oh, baby,” she said lightly, freezing for a moment before grinding down on his thigh, making sure he could feel the wetness beginning to soak through the fabric of her panties. “I haven't even begun.”

“Veronica,” he growled, tugging against the chains to no avail as she cackled, moving off his thigh and reaching behind her. 

“You thought I wouldn’t notice you left this beauty in my locker this morning, would you?”

“Oh, I was perfectly intent on making you notice,” he spat. “I didn’t peg you as stupid enough to ignore a blade stashed between your chemistry books. 

She glared at him, thumbing with the handle and wondering what terrible, terrible things she could do with the steel in her hand. 

“Well, mission accomplished,” she frowned, “you’re some sick son of a bitch.”

JD laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. “You have _no_ idea, Sawyer.”

She felt a cross between anger and lust simmer in her stomach as she leaned forward on her hands and knees, sure her shirt was hanging low enough that JD would want to look. He would be a fool if he tried to. 

“Fine,” she hissed, reaching over with the knife in hand and dragging the tip lightly under his ear and skimming it down his neck. “I can play your guessing game. Is _this_ what you wanted in the third period? Were you thinking of coming down here and having me chain you down?”

“M-maybe,” he breathed, his eyes shut tight as she dragged the blade down with increasing pressure over his collarbone. 

“You wanted me to cut you…” Veronica’s voice trailed as she sat taller and lost her other hand in JD’s hair again. “No, you wanted to bleed for me, didn’t you, you _whore.”_

JD whimpered as she tore away the remains of his shirt with the blade and it fell around him, his chest now bare. 

“You wanted your blood to spill for me,” Veronica muttered, releasing the pressure of the blade momentarily. “Well congratulations, gorgeous.”

At once she yanked his head back and cut a sharp slit just below his collarbone, making him cry out as the blood immediately began to trickle. “Veronica!” He cried as she pulled tight on his scalp, leaning down and tracing the spilled blood with her tongue, making him moan under her. She was unaware it was from pleasure until her eyes darted down to his cock, which was hard and neglected in the shadows of the basement. 

“You taste like surrender,” she murmured into his skin, sucking dark bruises underneath his cut and letting the knife fall to the floor from her hand and reaching around his neck, pulling up to him and pressing a rough kiss to his lips. She pushed her tongue past the seam and forced him to taste his blood on her tongue. 

He keened underneath her touch, pulling tight on the chains which were rattling behind him as he trembled, naked on the cold cement. 

“Mine,” she whispered on his lips, reaching behind him to undo the cuffs, kissing him heavy with need as she heard the metal clash against the floor. He immediately pushed her off of him onto the dusty floor and reached under her skirt, pulling her panties down and over her knees, blood still dripping from his cut. 

“You’re as sick as I am,” he growled, pinning her down and moving his hands between her thighs, her legs parting as two calloused fingers slipped inside her. She whimpered as he carefully traced along the inside of her, arousal heavy between them and her wetness beginning to leak onto her thighs. 

“JD-”

He silenced her with a harsh kiss and turned his fingers towards her belly button, curving them in and rolling them forward in a gentle wave, coaxing pleasure from the vulnerable spot she’d left to his doing. 

She moaned into his mouth, a hot and pleasurable sensation pooling in her between her thighs and spreading up her body. He continued without restraint into her, whispering into her ear. “My blood is yours,” he murmured. “But your pleasure is _mine."_

She nodded slightly as he pushed her hips down into the floor with the palm of his hand every time they rose against her will. His blood dripped onto her blouse and was stained on her mouth while was held agape as he slid another finger inside of her without restraint.

“You mother _fucker!_ She practically wailed in agony as he abused her weakness that she gave freely, her release building as she dripped onto his fingers. 

JD grinned, almost sadistically, as she writhed against him before cresting her pleasure and falling back onto the cement, her breaths uneven and forced along with his own exhales in desperation. 

He leaned down and planted a sweet kiss onto her lips, holding onto her thigh tightly and cupping her head underneath with his other hand so it didn’t bump against the floor. 

“As I said,” he breathed, seeming to forget his own need for release at that moment, “I am yours, Veronica, but you will _always_ fail in holding back from me.”

And she looked up at him, feeling that heat sink into her stomach again because he was right. 

And she _hated_ that he was right.


End file.
